After the Fight
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: And alternate ending fanfic. I should say, an alternate KICHIGO ending. Yeah. Set DURING and AFTER the final battle with Deep Blue. Enjoy! [ps. not my best work.]


" KISH!!" Mew Ichigo screamed, her sugar pink eyes watering, the tears free falling onto the ground. The alien called Kish was flung onto the ground before her and lay motionless for a moment.

" Kish wake up! Kish!!" Mew Ichigo screamed again. She kneeled down and picked him up in her arms, cradling him for dear life. " Please! Don't leave me, not now!"

" I guess I lost…" Kish laughed slightly as he awoke, trying to calm the sobbing Mew down. " But I'm happy to have had this time with you Koneko-Chan. But please…" He started to sit up slowly. " I have something I want to share with you…" His head tilted towards hers and she was frozen. She didn't want to move.

" I…I love you." He whispered, before he became motionless again.

" KISH!!!" The young Mew Mew tried to shake him awake, but it was no use. Flashes of memories crossed her mind.

" _Hey Koneko-Chan!" A voice from no-where said. Suddenly, a young man around her age appeared before Ichigo, boldly kissing her on the lips. She froze slightly, not knowing what to do. _

" Kish, please wake up!" She cried again.

" _Ichigo, please, just come with me. If you do, I'll take you to paradise." _

" It's useless now. He's dead. You're next." The body of Deep Blue laughed. Ichigo felt a shiver make its way down her spine, before putting Kish's body down.

" You… you've killed everyone I ever loved. Aoyama-Kun's gone. Kish's gone. Now, it's time for you to go. Not me. STRAWBERRY BELL!" She screamed, her weapon appearing beside her.

" Foolish human. You're precious _Aoyama_ was never real! It was always me. But now I'm fully me again, his body and soul was no longer needed. As for Kish, the pathetic traitor, well, it was a sacrifice I had to make." Deep Blue pointed his sword to the sky and flung it down onto the ground.

" NO!" A field appeared around Mew Ichigo and she fought with all her might. " IT'S NOT OVER YET! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!"

As she fought, the final Mew Aqua, the reason for the whole fight, was released from within Deep Blue. It's bright light exploded into a million shards of pure aqua drops, piercing Deep Blue, defeating him. Before Ichigo knew what had happened, she had become Ichigo Momomiya again and the last thing she remembered seeing was Masaya Aoyama's spirit rise from Deep Blue's body.

" Where… where am I?" Ichigo asked, slightly puzzled. There was nothing around her, only a bright pink light. She stood up and walked around, hoping for signs of life. Suddenly she saw it.

" AOYAMA-KUN!" She yelled, running towards her crush's body. He lay there, not breathing, with no pulse.

" Please wake up Aoyama-Kun!" She cried. As she did, a drop of Mew Aqua made it into his body. Glowing a soft blue in colour, Aoyama's body floated into the air. " Please…" Ichigo cried. Suddenly he disappeared.

" NO!" Now she was alone again. Or was she? She could sense someone stare at her from behind.

" Ichigo…" A voice softly said. She spun around and saw Kish standing up, but barely. She ran to him and caught him as he fell. " Nice to see you again. Hey, why are you crying?"

" Kish… thankyou… you saved me! I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around his back and buried her head in his chest, sobbing as she tried to compose herself. Kish was a little shocked, but smiled.

" Koneko-Chan, calm down. I may have died, but it wasn't in vain. You're alive! But you have to go back… please, don't cry." Ichigo stopped and looked at him.

" What about you?"

" I have to stay here. Aoyama survived, he's back. You'll be happier. I'm happy just knowing that." He smiled slightly, and signaled for Ichigo to turn around. When she did, she saw a silver drop of Mew Aqua floating around.

" It's time for my little Koneko-Chan to go…" He sighed.

" I…" Ichigo swallowed. " You saved my life. I am not leaving without you!" She flung her arms around him again and held on tightly. This time, he put his arms around her too.

" Ichigo, you're needed on Earth."

" You're needed on _your_ planet! There has got to be more Mew Aqua left! You can save yourselves! Come back, please!"

" I suppose…" He let go of her and she did the same. " But I want one more thing before I go." A playful smirk made it's way across his lips. Ichigo blushed slightly, knowing exactly what it was he wanted. Kish's lips soon found hers and pressed softly against them. Instead of breaking away, like she usually did, Ichigo kept hers against his, her hands even threading through his hair as Kish deepened the kiss. She knew that this wasn't just a thankyou, or sympathy kiss.

It was because she had found her feelings for the perverted alien.

Kish and Ichigo broke away after a while and he sighed.

" Naughty kitty, you know better than to cheat on your boyfriend." He winked. " Not that I mind."

" Anou… Kish, is it possible?" She looked down and then back up at his confused expression. " To still go with you? To paradise? Like you offered before?"

" Of course it is." Kish sighed and pulled Ichigo close. She blushed, but rested her head on his chest again. " I love you Koneko-Chan."

" That's all I wanted to hear. I know now. Aoyama-Kun might be a great guy, but in reality, he tried to kill me. Even if he's ok now, I wont forget that. And…" Ichigo pulled away from his embrace, finding his hands and holding them tightly. " I knew I liked you. I just knew it, and I confirmed it when I saw you defend me. If I go back, you're coming with me!"

" You're wrong, Koneko-Chan. _Once_ we're out of here, you're coming with _me_."

**Not my best work. I'll admit that. But I wish it happened like this! I think I'm starting to run out of One-Shot ideas to make Kisshu and Ichigo get together! Sorry if they seemed OOC, I just HAD to write this though!**

**Yeah. This is DEFINITELY not my best, but I just HAD to write it, like I mentioned before. Now I have 7 one shots on KxI, one chapter story that is completed and a sequel in the making. Awesome ne! **

**Well, please review, and if you feel like it, check out my other stories too!**

**Ja;**

**Moonlit-Kris**


End file.
